This invention relates to archery sights, and in particular to archery sights for use in 3-D target shooting.
Three dimensional archer contests are typically held outside in natural conditions. It may be clear during the contest, or it may be cloudy, rainy or foggy. If the archer is using a scope in rainy conditions, the scope may cloud up and become unusable. If the contest is being held under very sunny conditions, the bright sun may affect the scope. In these conditions, it is more desirable to use a pin sight rather than a scope sight. However, this requires that the scope be removed from the bow and a pin sight placed on the bow in its stead. The sight will then have to be adjusted to ensure that it is properly calibrated. This of course is a tedious process which can take a considerable amount of time.